1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage brewers and in particular to a novel apparatus for advancing coffee tape.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is an improvement on my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,751, 4,632,023, and 4,903,586. In coffee brewers of this type described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,586, coffee is brewed by drawing hot water through a filter upon which the coffee is supported and after brewing the filter is moved to dispose of the coffee. Various methods are known for disposing of the used coffee.